1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for data processing, in particular for sensor data processing, as defined below.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art data processing systems, data captured by a plurality of different data capturing modules, e.g. optical, acoustic or temperature sensors, are forwarded to a central processing module, e.g. a sensor data evaluation module, in which the forwarded data are processed. Usually, captured sensor data are forwarded to the sensor data evaluation module by each sensor automatically, for example upon generation of sensor data dependent from electromagnetic or acoustic waves emerging from an object under investigation and received by the sensor. By this, however, it cannot always be ensured that all relevant sensor data captured or generated by several different kinds of sensors are forwarded and processed in the sensor data evaluation module.